evangelionfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Riferimenti alla psicologia in Evangelion
In questa pagina sono elencati i riferimenti alla psicologia in Evangelion. Secondo Anno, dal sedicesimo episodio della serie incominciò a leggere libri di psicologiaProbabilmente introduttivi, o leggeri. e divenne molto interessato all'argomento; egli infatti, con Evangelion, ha cercato di "esplorare com'è la mente umana al suo interno"Lawrence Eng, In the Eyes of Hideaki Anno, Writer and Director of Evangelion, Cjas.org (en). Ci suggerisce egli stesso in un'intervista che un suo amico gli prestò un volume della collana di Bessatsu Takarajima sulle malattie mentali, nel momento in cui chiese ai suoi amici se ci fosse "qualcosa composto da un pazzo"新世紀エヴァンゲリオン残酷な天使のように, Magazine Magazine, 1997, pp. 32-33 (ja). L'intervista è tradotta in inglese qui, e a questo indirizzo sono reperibili dello scan della stessa.. Alienazione Nell'episodio 20, appare la didascalia alienazione (疎外, Sogai). L'alienazione è un sentimento di estraneità (sentirsi "alieno") nei confronti di ciò che si fa e dell'ambiente in cui si vive. Sono spesso presenti anche sentimenti di impotenza e di ostilità verso ciò che sta attornoLettera A, psicologionline.net. Questo si riferisce probabilmente a Shinji e al suo rapporto con il padre - analizzato proprio nella puntata in questione-, per il quale prova sentimenti di ostilità e di impotenza. Nell'episodio 24, Shinji a Kaworu illustra l'estraneità nei confronti dell'ambiente in cui viveva precedentemente e la sua ostilità nei riguardi del padre: Ambivalenza Il titolo inglese dell'episodio 18, Ambivalence, è un riferimento al concetto psicologico di ambivalenzaPer sapere di più cfr. Galimberti, op. cit., pp. 58-60.. Il termine "ambivalenza" indica uno stato in cui esistono due emozioni o atteggiamenti contraddittori simultaneamente all'interno di un individuo. In origine era un termine psicoanalitico, usato per la prima volta dallo psicoanalista svizzero Eugen Bleuler. Probabilmente il titolo "ambivalenza" si riferisce al conflitto di Shinji tra la sua missione e simultanea riluttanza emotiva nel combattere l'Unità-03, la quale ha a bordo un pilota umano'Fonte': Platinum Edition Booklet, volume 5. Consultabile qui. Questo concetto pare essere ripreso implicitamente in un dialogo dell'episodio 26: Shinji: Sono stato lodato! Scritta: Per questo, sono felice Shinji: Sono stato lodato! Scritta: Però, non sono felice Rei: Quale dei due è il tuo vero stato emotivo? Shinji: Non lo so. No anzi, sono entrambi i miei veri stati emotivi. Ansia da separazione Nell'episodio 25, durante i monologhi interiori dei protagonisti appare la didascalia ansia della separazione (分離不安 bunri fuan), in proposito alla paura di Asuka di rimanere da sola e dei relativi tentativi di evitare la solitudine. Anche un brano della colonna sonora dell'anime del resto è chiamato Separation anxiety. Ciò è un riferimento al disturbo d'ansia da separazione. In psicologia, la caratteristica principale di tale disturbo è l'ansia eccessiva manifestata dal bambino quando questi si deve separare dai genitori, e in genere dalla madre"La caratteristica essenziale disturbo d'ansia da separazione è l’ansia estrema scatenata dalla separazione dai genitori, da casa o da altri ambienti familiari." Roerta Chillemi, Cos'è il disturbo d'ansia da separazione e come affrontarlo, 3 giugno 2013, spazio-psicologia.com"Ansia da separazione: la caratteristica principale del disturbo è l'ansia eccessiva manifestata dal bambino quando si deve separare da qualcuno della famiglia a cui è profondamente legato."http://www.nienteansia.it/glossario-dizionario-di-psicologia/termini-a2.html"L’ansia da separazione fa riferimento ad uno stadio dello sviluppo infantile durante il quale il bambino sperimenta ansia quando viene separato dalla principale figura che si prende cura di lui (in genere la madre)." Il Disturbo di Ansia da Separazione nel bambino, psicoterapiapsicologia.it"Ansia da separazione: Ansia infantile causata da separazione, temuta o affettiva, dalla madre."Pascquale Accardo, Barbara y. Whitman, Dizionario terminologico della disabilità dello sviluppo, Armando Editore, 2007, p. 59. Può manifestarsi anche nell'adulto come angoscia di perdere le persone che sono ritenute indispensabili per soddisfare il proprio bisogno di protezione e di curaAnsia di separazione, simone.it (Shinji: "Restate con me, prendetevi cura di me!", EOE). Tra le situazioni che scatenano quest'ansia vi è inoltre il dormire senza vicino una persona caraGiovanni D'Agostini, Gli anni dell'inquietudine, pp. 153-154. I personaggi dicono a Misato (che evidentemente ne soffre) nella puntata conclusiva: Sia Shinji che Asuka e Misato soffrono di tale ansia provocata dalla separazione con le figure genitoriali (Kyoko per Asuka, Misato e suo padre, Shinji ed entrambi i genitori). Anche nell'episodio 22 apparirà una didascalia che recita "Ansia da separazione", in merito all'angoscia di Asuka manifestata dopo la separazione con la madre originale. Nel bambino l'ansia della separazione può svilupparsi da un evento stressante come la morte di un parenteDisturbo d'ansia da separazione, ipsico.it. Verificato il 23 agosto 2014 e viene comunicata agli adulti attraverso pianti (come Asuka, e la morte della madre naturale), mentre nell'adolescente diventa angoscia profonda; il persistere dell'ansia da separazione oltre l'infanzia è un segno importante di fragilità emotiva e può rendere difficile il raggiungimento della capacità di indipendenza. Anche questo ha un chiaro e preciso collegamento con la fragile situazione emotiva dei tre protagonisti in tutta la serie, specie per Shinji, il quale, evidentemente, non riesce a maturare la propria indipendenza, e si trova nell'episodio 25 in una situazione di profonda angoscia riguardo al suo non voler essere abbandonato e separarsi dalle altre persone. I bambini affetti da ansia da separazione sono spesso descritti come bisognosi di attenzione costante, e se non trattati possono sviluppare in fase adolescenziale un disturbo dipendente di personalità. Anche le relazioni affettive da adulto possono essere caratterizzate da forme di dipendenza affettiva. Anche in tal caso, Shinji, Misato ed Asuka condividono tali peculiarità. Autoinganno L'autoinganno (自己欺瞞 Jiko giman) è un atteggiamento di difesa attraverso cui l'individuo falsifica consapevolmente l'immagine che ha di sé per non perdere autostima. Così facendo egli offre a se stesso false motivazioni che giustificano ai suoi occhi i propri comportamenti e i propri pensieriUmberto Galimberti, Dizionario di psicologia, p. 136 (es).. Shinji nell'episodio 16 sembra attuare l'autoinganno; egli infatti offre a se stesso (l'altro Shinji nel treno) false motivazioni ("è quello che fanno tutti") che giustificano ai suoi occhi i propri comportamenti e i propri pensieri (riguardo al suo voler sfuggire dalle cose spiacevoli). Si può dire, in breve, che il soggetto che si autoinganna mente a se stesso, costruendosi una falsa verità, che lo gratifica, evitandogli la sofferenza di affrontare la "vera" veritàVincenzo Saladini, Le vie della mistificazione, p. 43.. Anche questo è un atteggiamento tipico di Shinji. Questo concetto (falsificare la propria immagine, evitare la sofferenza di affrontare la verità, ecc.), è reso ancora più esplicito dal seguente dialogo nell'episodio 16: Shinji: Mio padre mi ha chiamato per nome. Sono stato lodato da mio padre! Altro Shinji: Da allora hai continuato a vivere rimuginando su quella gioia? Shinji: Seguitando a credere in quelle parole, potrò continuare a vivere. Altro Shinji: Continuando ad ingannare te stesso? Shinji: è quello che fanno tutti! è così che le persone riescono a vivere! Altro Shinji: Senza l'autoconvinzione di essere nel giusto, vivere non sarebbe possibile. Shinji: In questo mondo ci sono troppi motivi di sofferenza perché io vi possa vivere. Altro Shinji: Come la tua incapacità di nuotare? Shinji: L'Uomo non è fatto per galleggiare! Altro Shinji: è un autoinganno. Shinji: Non ha importanza come si chiama! Altro Shinji: Hai sempre chiuso gli occhi e tappato le orecchie di fronte alle cose spiacevoli. Bisogno di approvazione Desiderio di essere accettato dagli altri, di ricevere un giudizio favorevoleApprovazione, bisogno di, psicologia.zanichellipro.it. Nell'adulto il bisogno di approvazione può essere il segno di un profondo sentimento di inferiorità o di insicurezza circa la propria identità e il proprio valore, che l'assenso altrui è in grado di confermareApprovazione, simone.it. Ciò è perfettamente adattabile all'insicurezza e al sentimento di inferiorità di Shinji e Asuka circa il proprio valore (vedi nota: Misato: "In questo modo non fai che frustrare il tuo valore". Shinji nello stesso episodio dirà: "Io non ho alcun valore", e Asuka: "La mia vita, non ha alcun valore".), e il loro voler essere elogiati pilotando l'Eva. Inoltre, in un particolare dialogo dell'episodio finale, viene detto: Rei: Ciò che ambisco Scritta: Contatto e approvazione Borderline In Asuka si può osservare il Disturbo Borderline di Personalità, di cui presenta molti sintomi: instabilità delle relazioni interpersonali e dell’umore, marcata impulsivitàVittorio Lingiardi, Francesco Gazzillo, La personalità e i suoi disturbi, Raffaello Cortina Editore, p. 466, tentativi di evitare un reale o immaginario abbandono, immagine di sé marcatamente disturbata, comportamenti suicidari, instabilità affettiva, e sentimenti cronici di vuotoDisturbo Borderline, simone.itJohn G. Gundrson, Borderline Personality Disorder, Second Edition: A Clinical Guide, p. 11 (vedi nota:Nel suo monologo nell'episodio 22, appariranno le didascalie "vuoto" e "senso di perdita". Asuka, secondo alcune teorie, ha inoltre tentato il suicidio nell'episodio 24 (come si evince dalla scena nella quale si trova in una vasca da bagno nuda nella medesima puntata).). Più genericamente, indica una persona nella quale si alterano fasi in cui sono presenti relazioni interpersonali instabili, variazioni brusche dell’umore, e manifestazioni improvvise di rabbiaBorderline, personalità, psicologia.zanichellipro.it, immotivata e intensa o difficoltà a controllarla, con frequenti accessi di ira, ed irritabilitàDisturbo borderline di personalità, ipsico.it. Tutti questi comportamenti di Asuka sono perfettamente adattabili al disturbo di personalità in questione. Il Disturbo Borderline è molto citato in generale in tutto Evangelion; nell'episodio 5 e nel 18 è infatti evidente come la Border Line sia il limite nel quale gli Evangelion corrono il rischio di manifestare improvvisamente rabbia incontrollata, fattore decisamente conciliabile con il disturbo in questione. Borderline Case (lett. "caso di Borderline") è il nome di una BGM utilizzata sovente durante gli episodi, mentre, durante il monologo interiore di Shinji con sé stesso nella puntata 16, sui monitor della Nerv vi è scritto Border Line e l'Eva va in Berserk, nuovamente, attuando un’improvvisa manifestazione di rabbia. Compensazione Sia nell'episodio 20 che nel 22 appaiono le didascalie compensazione (補償, Hoshō). Alfred Adler parla della compensazione come di una delle modalità che un individuo utilizza per superare il suo sentimento di inferiorità che, però, spesso diventa artificio nevrotico. L'individuo che si sente inadeguato e imperfetto, per compensazione si autoinganna creandosi uno stile di vita fittizio e nevroticoCompensazione, simone.it. Tramite la compensazione l'Io, operando uno sforzo eccessivo, supplisce le carenze e le difficoltà, incontrate in un determinato campo, impegnandosi in altri campiPietro Boccia, Psicologia generale e sociale. Corso introduttivo di psicologia, sociologia, statistica. Per le Scuole superiori, p. 61. Sia Shinji che Asuka infatti per compensare il proprio senso di inferiorità ed inadeguatezza (vedi citazioni sopra) si impegnano con tutte le loro forze nel pilotare l'Eva. Complesso di Edipo Complesso di inferiorità Complesso di inferiorità (劣等感, Retsutōkan) è una didascalia dell'episodio 20. Il complesso di inferiorità è un sentimento connotato dalla sensazione di non essere all'altezza di altre persone e di non potersi confrontare con esse; è introdotto da Alfred AdlerMenù dei termini, C, nienteansia.it (nota: vedi "compensazione"). Designa, in modo generale, l'insieme degli atteggiamenti e delle condotte che sono espressioni più o meno marcate di un senso di inferioritàPetrini, op. cit., pp. 190-191«Termine introdotto dalla psicologia adleriana, esso designa, in modo molto generale, l'insieme degli atteggiamenti, delle rappresentazioni e delle condotte che sono espressioni più o meno mascherate di un senso di inferiorità oppure reazioni a quest'ultimo». J. Laplanche e J.-B. Pontalis, Enciclopedia della psicoanalisi. Tomo primo, Editori Laterza, 2005, p. 254. ISBN 978-88-420-4258-7.. Pare essere un atteggiamento tipico di Shinji, che si ritiene non all'altezza delle altre persone. Inoltre, nello stesso episodio si ritiene non all'altezza di confrontarsi con Gendo. Destrudo Diniego Meccanismo di difesa con cui il soggetto rifiuta di riconoscere esperienze penose, impulsi, dati di realtà o aspetti di séDiniego, simone.itPietro Petrini, Alessio Renzi, Anita Casadei, Annamaria Mandese, Dizionario di psicoanalisi. Con elementi di psichiatria psicodinamica e psicologia dinamica, p. 115. Una persona con il diniego (o rinnegamento) rifiuta coscientemente l'esistenza di fatti dolorosi«Denial is the conscious refusal to perceive that painful facts exist.» cfr. Denial, britannica.com (en) (il passato di Asuka?), la realtà e le sue esperienze spiacevoliRinnegamento, psicologia.zanichellipro.it. Citato nell'episodio 22Nella puntata 22 appare 拒否 (kyohi, lett. "rifiuto", "negazione", "diniego"). Nella versione inglese è tradotto come denial (diniego), mentre in quella italiana con "rigetto".), il fuggire dalle cose spiacevoli è in effetti uno dei temi cardine dell'intera serie. Misato in particolare nel 25 pare rifiutare di riconoscere diversi impulsi e aspetti di sé, in merito alla "vera sé stessa" mostrata a Shinji. I tre protagonisti dunque a più riprese attuano tale meccanismo di difesa. Inoltre, nell'episodio 20, durante la scena in cui Rei si sveglia in una stanza di ospedale, alla radio si sente: Dipendenza Dipendenza (依存, Izon) è una didascalia degli episodi 20 e 22, in riferimento a Shinji ed Asuka. In psicologia, l'individuo dipendente si rivolge continuamente agli altri perché si sente inadeguato a prendere decisioni o a risolvere problemi autonomamenteDipendenza, simone.it. Infatti, Shinji, che è dipendente dall'Evangelion 01, è convinto di non essere capace di fare nulla (come dice a Misato nell'episodio 16), e, osserva Ritsuko nell'episodio 26: In più occasioni dunque si nota come Shinji si senta inadeguato a prendere decisioni. Anche Asuka ha una forte dipendenza con l'Eva-02: In psicoanalisi, la dipendenza dell'adulto viene ricondotta all'eccessiva e dannosa dipendenza infantile dalla figura materna e collegata alla fase orale. L'episodio 20, è intitolato Oral stage (fase orale; vedi sezione apposita), e Shinji resta dipendente dall'Eva (la figura materna) e da Yui. Un brano della colonna sonora dell'anime è infatti intitolato Infantile Dependence, Adult Dependency (lett. "dipendenza infantile, dipendenza da adulto")Neon Genesis Evangelion - Original Soundrack 3, 1996.. Tale brano pare essere utilizzato proprio nell'episodio 20. Do you love me? Il sottotitolo inglese dell'episodio 25 è Do you love me?, stesso titolo di un brano della colonna sonora dell'anime. Questo titolo è un riferimento ad un libro omonimo scritto dallo psichiatra scozzese Ronald LaingHa forse qualcosa a che vedere con il volume di Bessatsu Takarajima sulle malattie mentali o con i libri di psicologia che Anno ha letto?. Quest'opera è composta in uno stile distintivo sotto forma di dialogo tra individui, e lo stile tramite il quale questo episodio prosegue (ovvero, tramite conversazioni tra personaggi) ricorda "Do you love me?"Fonte: Platinum Edition Booklet, volume 7. Reperibile qui. In merito al concetto di Laing di "falso Io", si veda in seguito. Falso Io Il falso Io è un tema trattato dallo psichiatra Ronald Laing (nota: cfr. la sezione "Do you love me?"). Si tratta di una maschera che esprime in massima parte l'accondiscendenza del soggetto ai desideri e alle aspettative altrui, e che può celare ed occultare un io vero inconscioIl Falso Io, nilalienum.it"Espressione introdotta da Lang per indicare la nascita e la crescita di un Io in autentico, vero e reale, perché costruito sulle aspettative di un'altra persona, in genere la madre, accanto al quale cresce un falso Io che riflette ciò che gli altri vogliono e si aspettano. Il falso Io obbliga l'individuo a vivere come risposta ad altri ed è considerato alla base della costituzione schizoide." Io falso, simone.it. Shinji stesso, in una scena della stessa puntata dice: Shinji, infatti, cerca di assecondare i desideri e le aspettative altrui, pilotando l'Eva (vedi nota:Shinji: "Devo salire a bordo come tutti mi dicono di fare!"(Ep. 20)), e ciò costituisce un riferimento, appunto, al concetto di falso Io. Fase orale Il titolo inglese dell'episodio 20, Weaving a story 2: oral stage, cita la fase orale (oral stage), ovvero la prima fase nella teoria freudiana dello sviluppo libidico. In questo periodo la principale fonte di piacere è data dalla bocca, come nell'atto di succhiare al seno della madreErnest R. Hilgard, Richard C. Atkinson, Rita L. Atkinson, Psicologia. Corso introduttivo, Giunti Editore, 1989, p. 668.; tale fase inizia dalla nascita e termina intorno all'età di un anno/un anno e mezzo. Nello stesso episodio, nella scena in cui si vedono Misato e Ritsuko in macchina dopo il "recupero" di Shinji, alla radio una donna dice: Ciò, si noti bene, è un palese richiamo all'idea della "personalità orale" (manifestazione psicopatologia della fase orale), ovvero alle tendenze della personalità che tendono ad essere dipendenti e bisognose d'affetto. La situazione emotiva di Shinji in quell'episodio è riconducibile proprio a quella di una "personalità orale": le persone con tale personalità solitamente son disposte a sacrificarsi felicemente e pur di ottenere amore da parte della altre persone, tendono al narcisismo, sono concentrate su sé stesse, considerano gli altri esclusivamente come fonte di nutrimento, e adottano atteggiamenti timidi e imploranti per chiedere qualcosaLa personalità orale, crescita-personale.it. Inoltre, talora si parla di fase cannibalesca come equivalente della fase oralePetrini, op. cit., p. 69«Fase orale: Prima fase dell'evoluzione libidica, in cui il piacere sessuale è legato in modo prevalente all'eccitamento della cavità boccale e delle labbra che accompagna l'alimentazione. ... Nel 1915, dopo aver individuato l'organizzazione orale, Freud descrive come prima fase della sessualità la fase orale o cannibalesca.» cfr. Laplanche, op. cit., pp. 197-198.; questo sembra legato in qualche modo all'istinto cannibalesco che lo 01 mostra nei confronti di Zeruel. La fissazione al seno, alla "fase orale", dev'essere intesa dunque come la dipendenza di Shinji all'Eva, il seno materno - Asuka chiama "seno della mamma" l'Eva nella puntata 14. Inoltre, i soggetti con personalità "orale-dipendente" si sottometteranno alla volontà altrui per ottenere sostegno anche in età adultaVittorio Lingiardi, La personalità e i suoi disturbo. Un'introduzione, p. 357, e questo è ben adattabile alla situazione di Shinji e il suo rapporto con gli altri, in merito al suo pilotare l'Eva, visto appunto come mezzo per ottenere sostegno. Formazione reattiva Formazione reattiva è anch'essa una delle parole che intercorrono nell'episodio 22. In psicoanalisi, la formazione reattiva è un meccanismo di difesa per cui un desiderio inconscio rimosso viene sostituito con un comportamento oppostoFormazione reattiva, psicologia.zanichellipro.it"Formazione reattiva: meccanismo di difesa per mezzo del quale una pulsione inconscia inaccettabile è convertita nel suo opposto, in modo da poter divenire conscia ed essere espressa. Per esempio l'odio verso una persona può essere trasformato in amore." Glossario di psicologia e psicoterapia, nienteansia.it. Potrebbe riferirsi al fatto che il desiderio di Asuka di approvazione da parte delle altre persone viene sostituito con quello di allontanarle, o anche la sua attrazione emotiva di Shinji che viene trasformata in odio. Gli esempi di formazione reattiva possono essere molti: un atteggiamento sfrontato ed arrogante, tipico, per esempio, degli adolescenti, può esprimere senso di inadeguatezzaMeccanismi di difesa, sublimazioni.it. E questo pare ricalcare la situazione di Asuka Identificazione Nell'episodio 20, tra le varie didascalie del monologo di Shinji, appare identificazione. L'identificazione, per la psicoanalisi, svolge una sua funzione nel complesso edipico. Il bambino di sesso maschile manifesta un interesse particolare verso il padre, vorrebbe diventare come lui e sostituirlo in tutte e per tutto. Prende il padre come proprio ideale, e nel complesso edipico questi è un modello. Ma dopo un certo tempo il padre sbarra la via che conduce il piccolo alla madre, e l'identificazione diventa ostilità. L'identificazione è comunque ambivalenze fin dall'inizio; può tendere tanto all'espressione della tenerezza quanto al desiderio di allontanamento. Freud nota che ciò è un derivato della fase oraleSigmund Freud, Il disagio della civiltà e altri saggi, BollatiBolanghieri, p. 101. ISBN 978-88-339-2327-7 (che è il titolo dell'episodio 20). Può in un certo senso riferirsi al fatto che Shinji dimostra sia tenerezza quanto desiderio di allontanamento verso Gendo. In merito al complesso di Edipo, si veda teorie e analisi: Complesso di Edipo Libido Protesta virile Nella puntata ventiduesima appare la didascalia protesta virile''Almeno, nella versione americana, nella quale 男性的抗議 (Dansei-teki kōgi), è tradotto con "masculine protest". In italia pare che questo termine sia stato tradotto con "misandria".Anche questo sito giapponese sembra dire qualcosa a riguardo... Essa è un termine utilizzato da Alfred Adler«..nella teoria di A. Adler "protesta virile" indica il tentativo di ipercompensare un qualunque sentimento d’inferiorità (identificato con la posizione femminile) sia da parte di donne sia da parte di uomini.» cfr. Protesta virile, treccani.it«Espressione impiegata da A. Adler per indicare una modalità di comportamento caratterizzata da schemi di esagerata virilità per sfuggire al ruolo femminile, nella donna, o affermare il ruolo maschile, nell'uomo. È una forma di sovracompensazione per superare un sentimento di inferiorità o insufficienza fisica o psichica.» cfr. Protesta virile, psicologia.zanichellipro.it (vedi "compensazione" e "complesso di inferiorità"), ed è un comportamento presente sia negli uomini che nelle donne e nasce dal rifiuto del ruolo femminile. Nella donna, la protesta virile si manifesta come aggressività, attivismo e tendenza a dominare chi le sta accantoProtesta virile, simone.it. Le donne che protestano contro il loro ruolo femminile sono quelle che si azzuffano, si arrampicano, raggiungono ottimi risultati nelle attività sportiveLa protesta virile, psicologavenezia.net. Questo è riconducibile all'aggressività e alla tendenza a dominare chi le sta accanto di Asuka. Inoltre, un'accentuata protesta virile produce sintomi tra i quali il desiderio di avere pochi bambiniLa Protesta Virile per Adler, studio-psicologia.com. Nella puntata 22 infatti, Asuka, in bagno dice: Ragion d'essere Razionalizzazione Razionalizzazione (合理化, "Gōri-ka), didascalia del monologo di Asuka, è un meccanismo di difesa attraverso il quale il soggetto ricorre a spiegazioni logiche e razionali per giustificare propri comportamenti o azioni che sarebbero altrimenti inaccettabili«Razionalizzazione - procedimento che consiste nel giustificare, con motivazioni razionali o accettabili dal punto di vista morale, atteggiamenti, azioni, idee, sentimenti, ecc., dettati da impulsi di tipo irrazionale.» Razionalizzazione, sapere.it. Può darsi che Asuka adotti questo meccanismo. Repressione Sia nella puntata 20 (nel monologo di Shinji) che nella 22 (nel monologo di Asuka) compare la didascalia ''repressione (抑圧, Yokuatsu). Essa è un meccanismo di difesa che deriva dalla coscienza con il quale si cerca intenzionalmente di escludere dalla coscienza stessa un'idea, un fatto, a cui si collega comunque un sentimento spiacevole o di conflittoGlossario di psicologia e psicoterapia, nienteansia.itRepressione, psicologia.zanichellipro.it. Si riferisce probabilmente al fatto che Asuka cerci di escludere dalla propria coscienza i ricordi del proprio doloroso passato e i ricordi relativi alla madre, i quali le provocano atroci sofferenze interiori - motivo per il quale, ad esempio, prova profondo risentimento nei confronti di Rei. Pare che anche Shinji attui questo meccanismo. Schizofrenia In Rei sono presenti a grandi linee i sintomi negativi della schizofrenia, i quali son costituiti da una riduzione della socializzazione, della motivazione, della reattività emozionaleSchizofrenia, psychiatrictimes.com (en), apatia, asocialità, e appiattimento affettivoSchizofrenia, simone.it. Anno stesso in un'intervista sosterrà di aver intenzionalmente pensato Rei come un personaggio affetto da tale disturbo. Separazione Separazione (分離 Bunri) è una delle didascalie del monologo interiore di Asuka della ventiduesima puntata. Nella letteratura di orientamento psicoanalitico la separazione indica in genere il distacco del bambino dalla madre, un processo che ha una funzione importante per la conquista della propria autonomia ma è allo stesso tempo fonte di angoscia per il bambino (e Asuka si angoscia proprio per la brusca separazione dalla madre naturale). Se la separazione è brusca oppure si manifesta in condizioni di ospedalizzazione o abbandono senza cure materne o genitoriali adeguate, il bambino non sviluppa un modello di adattamento armonioso, non instaura relazioni di fiducia con gli altri e non matura la propria indipendenzaSeparazione, psicologia.zanichellipro.it. Si noti che la madre di Asuka era costretta in ospedale (ospedalizzazione), mentre Shinji è stato abbandonato dal padre (abbandono), in entrambi i casi quindi la separazione è avvenuta senza cure genitoriali adeguate, specie per Asuka (la madre infatti sottoponeva a cure solo la bambola che credeva essere la figlia). E sia Asuka che Shinji non instaureranno relazioni di fiducia con gli altri e non matureranno la propria indipendenza. Thanatos Note Annotazioni Riferimenti